


Phantom Touch

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Atypical [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Sentinel/Guide, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian complains of being bored, John decides to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phantom Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Pre-canon 
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> This takes place during the time Sebastian and John are in Afghanistan

  
_Sebastian’s POV_  
As a sniper, one of the things he has to be able to do is stay perfectly still for long periods of time while he waits for his target. Of course, sometimes that is hard to do when his partner decides to be a pain in his ass. They were currently on assignment. It was John’s job to help the civilians while it was his job to take care of any hostiles that might show up.

So far it had been boring.

His partner had been taking care of the various injured or ill civilians while he had just been waiting for something to do. At first the civilians had been leery of getting anywhere near the doctor-soldier, but he is certain the smaller blonde had used his empathy to calm them down.

He probably should not have mentioned his boredom to the atypical Guide.

A few more hours pass much the same as the first ones before he feels the faintest of touches running up his back. Despite the fact the touch is purely in his mind, he can feel the familiar graze of the smaller blonde’s hands as if they are massaging his muscles.

 _You’re a tease!_ He exclaims as the feeling seems to move lower, going over his arse, teasing at his hole for a moment, before continuing further down his legs.

 _You are the one complaining about being bored. Now be a good sniper and maintain your focus._ The smaller man orders as he continues his teasing.

 _Damn it John!_ He snarls across the link.

He gets warmth right before the phantom touch becomes firmer, going back up his legs to his arse before circling and rubbing at his hole.

Groaning, he fights to hold still as he continues to stare out the scope of his gun. He can see John working on an old man, setting his leg from a nasty break from what he can tell, and yet somehow the atypical was teasing him without mercy.

A gasp escapes his lips as the younger man’s focus changes. One phantom hand is still working his hole, teasing and rubbing it, but the other follows downwards. Taking the time to cup his balls and lightly squeeze them before continuing further on to his thick cock. It is surreal, the feeling of one hand at his front and the other stroking him when he knows there is no one physically touching him.

The teasing continues through most of the day and into the night as he continues to keep still so not to be easily detected. It pauses for a short while when his partner is inside one of the homes, assisting with a guide who is in a swoon. As soon younger man is out he starts back up with the teasing.

Only he adds a twist to it. Not only does he use his gifts to make him feel like there are hands touching him, he also gets the impression of lips touching him as well. They start on the small of his spine, scattering little kisses and light nips along the slope between back and ass. Tracing the path that leads to his fluttery hole before he gets the impression of a tongue working him over, rimming him. It is a fight to keep his eyes open as the younger man continues to tease him. The phantom tongue continues to rim him while it feels like a phantom finger slips in him to rub at his prostate.

 _John!_ He mentally gasps, coming close to spilling in his pants

 _You’re not focusing very well sniper,_ the other blonde replies with a chuckle. _Did you notice the three cars pulling up with enemy troops and a problem?_

 _I did. I am waiting for the commanding officer to get out so I can pop him in between the eyes._ He replies with a mental smirk.

 _That’s good. Once you have dealt with them, since I am nearly done, I will rejoin you_. The doctor remarks breezily as he works on a young Sentinel who is currently zoned.

The feeling of hands and mouth on him does not go away, though it does get less distracting. A few minutes later, the men in the vehicles start climbing out and he waits until all of them are out before he starts picking them off one at a time. He feels John forcing one of the Sentinels to call in and report a false location so the villagers would not come under attack for this. Not long after that, the insurgents are loaded into the cars by those who want them gone while he continues to watch through his scope in order to protect his partner. Once all the insurgents are in their cars and gone, his partner leaves the village, leaving several useful things for the civilians to use.

As he keeps an eye through his scope for any more problems, the feeling of being teased returns twice as strong as it previously had been.

 _Damn you John_ , he growls as the passion races through him, bringing him back to the edge far faster than he appreciates.


	2. Physical Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

John’s POV  
He spends the day teasing his partner through their link as he works on the various patients in the village while waiting to see if the problem they were sent to take care of is going to show up. Once they have dealt with the problem, he heads back to the meeting point. Carefully, he uses both sets of enhanced senses in order to sweep the area for problems. When the only living things he comes across is his partner and the villagers, he grins mischievously. He has an idea as to what to do.

Locking his empathy onto Sebastian, he freezes the taller man’s muscles in place.

 _John!_ The Sentinel mentally growls at him, both loving and hating when he does that.

“Yes, Sebastian?” He replies as he stops next to where the tall man is stretched out and studies him. His partner looks damned good once the camouflage is removed, his long body stretched out like an offering with his tight rump in the air.

 _You are a bloody tease. At least you gave me a chance to take the camouflage off first. That damned thing gets sweltering._ His partner responds in a mental grumble.

Crouching down beside the strawberry-blonde, he reaches out a hand and runs it up the taller man’s leg. He grins at the lust he feels flowing between them. Tilting his head to the side, he decides to straddle the taller man’s legs, situating himself on the back of them so he is pressed against his ass and stretches out over top of him for a moment before releasing his partner’s muscles from the freeze.

“You’re a tease John. Either do something or move so I can do something.” The taller man grumbles.

Smirking, he shifts his positioning, lifting his body so the strawberry-blonde can roll over. As soon as his partner does so, he settles back down on his hips, hands settling on the firm chest beneath him. Still smirking, he grinds against his partner.

Groaning, the taller man’s hands come up to grab his hips holding him in place as he grinds back. “Damn it, I am not coming in my pants like a teen.”

Chuckling, he slides his hands down until he hits the top of the sniper's fatigue bottoms, quickly unfastening them and slipping his hand into the pants below in order to give his cock a squeeze. With his mind he decides to try teasing the older man like he had been all day, curious if he can maintain the focus needed to touch him and use his mind touch as well.

Pressing into his hand and pulling him down, the sniper groans again.

“Stop teasing and either fuck me or fuck yourself on me!” the strawberry-blonde orders.

“Why ever would I want to do that?” He murmurs as he leans forward and nibbles on the bottom of the strawberry-blonde's jaw, scraping his teeth across the stubble there.

“John!” the Sentinel growls huskily.

Giving one more quick squeeze to his partners cock, he lifts his hips one more time. He uses his other hand to unfasten his fatigue bottoms, pushing them down while pulling his partner's out of his pants. Using his hands to press their cocks together, he spends several long minutes sliding them against each other, enjoying the low noises that escape his partner’s lips.

“Still not enough,” the older man moans as he lets go of one of his hips and feels around his fatigue bottom’s pockets for a few moments, tugging several packets of lube out.

Smirking, he snatches one of them as he let’s go of their cocks and lifts again. This time tugging the taller man’s trousers and pants down even further so that he can reach beneath him to start working his hole open. While he does that, the sniper pulls his trousers and pants down further as well so when he settles back down it is his bare ass against his partner’s thighs. One long fingered hand sneaks behind him, rubbing at his hole even as he teases the taller man.

“I’m going to ride you until you come and then fuck you ‘till you come again.” He informs the atypical Sentinel still smirking.

“Perfect,” the older man replies, as he opens his hole.

As soon as he feels ready, which might be a little sooner than Sebastian expects, he scoots forward a bit, reaching between them to hold his lover’s cock up before sinking onto slowly.

Both of them groan, aloud and in their heads as the connection deepens between them. Their empathy locks, sharing their physical and emotional sensations. What brings him pleasure, brings his partner pleasure, and vice versa. In a relatively short amount of time, the older man is coming in his ass and it takes every bit of willpower not to come all over the strawberry-blonde’s chest.

Before the Sentinel has even finished trembling, he lifts himself off the strawberry-blonde's cock. Shifting to the side of his partner's hips, lifting the taller man in order to encourage him to roll over. As soon as he does so, he leans in and starts licking the sniper open even further. He is thankful that the lube seems to be rather flavorless and enjoys the noises the taller man makes.

Once he feels the Sentinel’s body getting aroused again, he sits up, kneeling behind the taller man and slowly sliding in until he is buried balls deep in his partner’s ass.

Groaning, he slowly pulls back before slamming forward into his partner.

“Harder,” the sniper grunts, pushing back against him.

“Yes,” he hisses as he picks up his speed.

The two of them move together. They fall into a pattern easily as he presses forward before pulling back. With the empathic link between them, they continue to share the emotions and feelings each motion invokes. He manages to focus enough to keep the phantom touch on his lover's body, giving just an extra edge to what is happening between them. Soon enough the two of them are coming, Sebastian into the sand beneath them, him into the taller man’s ass.

Afterwards, he drapes himself over the strawberry-blonde's back while they catch their breath. As soon as both are breathing close to normal again he withdraws and reaches for his pack, rummaging around for a bottle of water that they use to clean each other up.

“We’re not expected back until tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep.” The atypical Sentinel suggests once he is tucked back into his clothes and they had moved away from where they had made a mess in the sand.

Smiling at his partner, he passes another bottle of water to drink as he nods, “Sounds like a good idea.”

The two of them lay down together, his smaller body shielded from the wind by Sebastian curling around him.

 _Sleep well John,_ the taller man mentally murmurs as he drifts.

 _You too Sebastian,_ he replies.

He is not worried about someone sneaking up on them since both of them have all their senses open and are light sleepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what brought this on but the boys wanted me to share this day, so here it is, hope every one enjoyed


End file.
